Werewolf
Werewolves are creatures than transform from human form into wolves. For some males, becoming a werewolf is a birthright; a genetic gift passed from father to son, the First Change. Though for some, it is a curse. For everyone else, a bite is required, and that bite is usually deadly, especially if the person is physically weaker than other humans. Very few humans survive, because when most werewolves attack, they attack to kill. Humans are also known to die from the bite if they are physically weakened by drugs, severe disabilities, and other severe health issues. There is also the ordeal of surviving the transformation itself, both physically and mentally. Their are chances that either the victim of this will be be braindead or severely deformed or disabled, to the point of needing life support to live, or suffer from dementia like symptoms, or some form of insanity. If the person tries to fight the pain of turning, their transformation will cause physical damage and/or fatally deform and kill them. There is only one known female to have survived the change and successfully become a werewolf; Elena Danvers. Elena has shown abnormal control of her transformation, as she cannot be involuntary transformed by pain, fear or inebriation and can stop her transformation if it starts, which is impossible for other werewolves who start their transformation, as the moment it starts, it cannot be stopped by any will of the werewolf or change in circumstance. It is possible but unknown if her her daughter, Kate Danvers, will become a werewolf when she is older. The werewolves are divided into two distinct groups: Pack werewolves and non-Pack, commonly referred to as "mutts". It's thought that while mutts are not organized in any way - and are usually loners - most actively avoid drawing the Pack's attention. At least until recently this was because 'Pack' policy was to kill 'Mutts' on sight, this changed when Jeremy became Alpha. Common Traits and Abilities Werewolves are demihumans who are granted superhuman abilities by their lycanthropy. * Superhuman Strength - Werewolves are considerably stronger than humans and perform incredible feats of strength and generate great amounts of physical force with inhuman ease. A werewolf of any build and either gender could overpower a human or snap the neck of an opponent with a single move. They can break door hinges and bones with a little more effort. Along with that, werewolves can pry off soft tissue with enough effort, such as when Elena ripped out a man's tongue in a minute. Werewolves can use this level of strength to casually rip the throat of a human or untransformed werewolf. Build and size does matter when comparing a human's strength to a werewolf's, as a werewolf will easily overpower any human, no matter the build of the human, albeit with at least some difficulty if confronting either many humans at once, an human armed with a melee weapon, such as a blade or blunt object or a human with great size and/or build. However, build and size matter more if comparing a werewolf's physical abilities to another, as a burly werewolf was able to lift up another, scrawnier werewolf by the neck in one arm without discomfort. Despite this, an human that was made impervious to any discomfort due to was able to fight Pete on equal grounds using her slim build, and a blade, which was able to catch him off guard throughout the fight. A transformed werewolf can kill or knock unconscious another, untransformed werewolf in one pounce or one attack with their teeth and claws, much like a deer being able to kill a wolf with one kick. While transformed, a werewolves limited movements make it difficult for them to evade or block attacks or fight creatively, which hampers their combative abilities and makes them vulnerable despite their strength. * Enhanced Wellness - Werewolves possess an innate wellness and immunity to all diseases. In addition, a werewolf's endurance and stamina are heightened, making them far more resilient to damage than normal humans, or even normal wolves. They can also heal and recover with great speed and efficiency, unless poisoned, and will age more gracefully, and live longer than humans. Their advanced rate of healing allows them to recover from minor wounds in as little as two days, despite this werewolves can still suffer fatal wounds in the same manner as humans, though they have a better chance of survival. Transformed werewolves have been shot in the head and, while wounded, may still be conscious and dangerous. * Magical Resistance - Werewolves possess immunity to certain witch magic, even dark magic, resulting in witches being unable to control their minds or actions without the use of possession, which a werewolves can break free from if they have enough willpower and determination. In fact, a werewolf is capable of banishing the one possessing them by finding a way to transform, as the transformation instantly removes the one who possesses them from their body's. * Animal Senses - Their senses are heightened likes wolves, however to a far greater degree. Even in their human form, werewolves have the smelling and tracking capabilities far greater than any tracking dog. They also possess tremendous hearing and visual acuity; able to focus in on and perfectly hear a conversation from across a crowded room, and their vision extends into multiple visual spectrums, and allows them to see with perfect visual clarity. Despite this the sensitivity of their senses vary among each individual werewolf, leading to those with the best scent tracking abilities being appointed as a pack's tracker. *'Enhanced Mobility' - Werewolves in wolf form shown to be fast as wolves. In their human form, werewolves are also naturally agile and dexterous, commonly having giving them at least some acrobatic ability, and allowing them to perform inhuman acrobatic feats, which they can use in combat. Their speed is also naturally that of an athlete, this allows them to quickly cover short distances, and usually stay ahead of others in a search or chase. Despite this, werewolves can still be matched by human athletes. *'Human' Intelligence - Werewolves are as smart as humans in either form, though they still act like regular animals in wolf form when they are being aggressive. When werewolves first experience their change, they are initially mindless and overwhelmed by their feral and primal instincts of aggression and survival. As such, they will initially attack anything that moves without any self-control or restraint whatsoever. As such, they must learn to control their animalistic behavior when transformed. Being transformed for long periods is implied to lessen human intelligence in a werewolf, as Nick encountered a werewolf that spent 20 years in wolf form, causing him to have difficulty speaking and to continuously grunt as if mentally handicapped. Some involuntary transformations can also limit a werewolf's self control and cause them to become animalistic and wild once again. *'Combat Ability' - Werewolves, in their wolf form, fight just as normal wolves do. In human form werewolves are shown to possess skill in advanced fighting styles such as Karate. They are also naturally agile and dexterous, granting werewolves at least some acrobatic abilities, which they can effectively utilise in combat. *'Transformations' - Werewolves can shape shift into their canine like form at will. It has also been shown that a werewolf can partially transform their hand and form their claws, allowing them to stab others with their fingers. It is unknown if others can partially transform in this manner as well. Their transformations are still unstable however, as if they are wounded, in an altered state of mind, or are inebriated due to substances, or simply start changing voluntarily, they are almost unable to stop it or reverse it until they have completely turned, though they can turn back after. Fear and sensory stress are also prominent causes of involuntary transformations. When a mutts heart was almost pulled out, he transformed into an uncontrolled, aggressive, and instinctual wolf, meaning that a transformation caused by pain can cause a werewolf to not have complete control of their actions when they transform. Werewolves experience this form of mental transformation, which overwhelm them with hunting and killing instinct, on their first change and must learn or get used to the change to not have to experience it and be in full control of their transformed selves. A werewolf must transform at some point and cannot abstain from doing so despite their learning to control it. Not transforming for a while will eventually cause them to do so involuntarily, which is more painful and straining for them. Turning can be used to remove emotional or mental stress from the body. Elena has shown abnormal control of her transformation, as she cannot be involuntary transformed by pain, fear or inebriation and can stop her transformation if it starts, which is impossible for other werewolves who start their transformation, as the moment it starts, it cannot be stopped by any will of the werewolf or change in circumstance, while she is also the only werewolf to demonstrate partially transforming her hand to form claws. Transforming allows werewolves to avoid being controlled by witches, a fact that banished Aleister from Clay's mind and body when the former was possessing him, a process that should have destroyed Clay's consciousness completely, though Clay's willpower and determination caused his survival. The physical transformation of the body can also heal or partially heal damage, though not if it is fatal. This may be why an injured wolf is more likely to involuntarily change, as though the body may instinctually trigger it to protect itself. The Undoing could cause some werewolves to lose control of their change, transform randomly and, if they are still transformed at its end, leave them a wolf forever, with complete inability to change back. Before this time, a werewolf with enough willpower can still change back. Also, the Undoing made photoreceptors, senses, healing, and other traits erratic and uncontrollable, tending to either not work or turn on and off randomly. Symptoms are stunted healing, randomly flaring photoreceptors, distorted senses, greater eye sensitivity to direct light, and feeling an uncontrollable need to transform. This is a side effect of the curse being lifted. *'Natural Weapons' - Transforming into their wolf form gives a werewolf animalistic claws and teeth to puncture and rend the flesh of others. It has also been shown that a werewolf can partially transform their hand and form their claws, allowing them to stab others with their bare hands and kill them. Elena showed this ability three times in the show, pulling out a man's heart, nearly doing this to a Mutt, and transforming only her index finger, allowing her to easily glide her finger across a car's surface and cut though it. It is unknown if others are capable of partially transforming, as Elena's able to stop her transformation even if it has already started may be what gives her this ability. *'Animal Instincts' - Werewolves hunt like actual wolves to take down prey. Werewolves are initially mindless and overwhelmed by their feral and primal instincts of aggression and survival, causing them to hunt and attack anything that moves. As such, they must learn to control their animalistic behavior when transformed. Even after gaining control over their wolf, transformed werewolves still hunt and kill animals they encounter while transforming to relieve themselves of stress on routine. They don't do so when they transform for other purposes, such as for combat or to get to places faster. Werewolves can use their instincts to scare other animals, evidenced by Elena when she caused a dog to act aggressively. Known Werewolves in the Otherworld * Noah Albright * Sondra Bauer * Scott Brandon * Theo Cain * Zachary Cain * Clayton Danvers * Edward Danvers * Jeremy Danvers * Katherine Danvers * Logan Danvers * Malcolm Danvers * Yuli Exteberria * David Hargrave * Logan Jonsen * Jimmy Koenig * Billy Koenig * Patrick Lake * Tyler Lake * Thomas LeBlanc * Elena Michaels * Liam Malloy * Josef Marsten * Karl Marsten * Brian McKay * Peter Myers * Roman Novikev * Victor Olson * Carl Pritchard * Ethan Ritter * Andrew Santos * Daniel Santos * Raymond Santos * Stephen Santos * Wally Santos * Antonio Sorrentino * Benedict Sorrentino * Dominic Sorrentino * Emilio Sorrentino * Gregory Sorrentino * Jorge Sorrentino * Nicholas Sorrentino * Derek Souza * Dennis Stillwell * Joey Stillwell * Cliff Ward * Morgan Walsh * Ross Werner * Reese Williams * Gavril * Marko * Paul * Stefan * Ramone Featured In * Infusion * Savage * Ascension * Birthright * Beginnings * Becoming * Truth & Consequences * Territorial * Bitten * Ghosts * Stolen * Industrial Magic * Haunted * Chaotic, from Dates from Hell * Broken * No Humans Involved * Framed * Personal Demon * Stalked, from My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon * Living With The Dead * Dangerous * The Summoning * The Awakening * The Reckoning * Checkmate * Recruit * Frostbitten * Hidden Category:Races Category:Werewolf